


Defense Against The Darkness

by foxysox92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Defense Against the Dark Arts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Post-War, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysox92/pseuds/foxysox92
Summary: Hermione seeks out Severus' self-defense expertise. They spar, they flirt, they ... end up in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt: This was written for the Quills & Parchment Lemonade Smutfest. Pairing chosen was SSHG and no prompt was provided.**
> 
> **These characters belong to JKR and I will not profit in any way from this work. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just playing with her brilliant characters.**
> 
> **Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story.**

 

Defense Against the Darkness

 

It had been seven years since Voldemort’s defeat, and life at Hogwarts had found a sort of monotonous rhythm for Severus Snape. While there were rumors of potential uprisings and occasional violence from small rebellions demanding changes in the Wizarding world, it was, for the most part, peaceful again. Severus enjoyed teaching and leading a generally quiet life. No longer serving two masters, no longer a spy, he was content to live in the tedium of _retired_ war hero. He had no desire to pick up his wand and fight on either side of whatever current argument the Wizarding world was in an uproar about.

He lit a cigarette with a snap of his fingers and took a long draw, letting the smoke chase oxygen from his lungs. As he watched the smoke float away, a small silver otter bounded into view. He watched as it opened its mouth and a voice he’d not heard in many, many years escaped the creature, “Sir, I require your assistance. Would you be available to meet at the east end of the Forbidden Forest at 8 o’clock this evening? I’d rather our correspondence remain private. Good day.” He arched a brow as the otter disappeared. What on earth could _she_ need?

He pulled out his wand and from it burst a blue and white hawk. “See you soon, Granger.”

 

* * *

 

Severus waited at the edge of the forest, a shadow, black hair loose and chin dropped down to his chest. His black cloak flowed down over his shoulders to kiss the twigs in the thicket that were being crushed by his unforgiving dragonhide boots. At exactly 8 o’clock Hermione Apparated a few yards away.  He’d no idea what this meeting would be about, and he was both apprehensive to meet with Hermione because of her tendency to be… insufferable, but also anxious that her calling on him was due to some sort of uprising that she assumed him a part of. He’d had no part in them and planned to stay as far away from conflicts as possible.

“Good evening, Miss Granger,” the words tumbled off his tongue with smooth confidence.

Hermione’s brown eyes locked on the shadowed figure leaning against a tree at the edge of the woods. “Hello, sir. Thank you for meeting me.” She strode closer, the navy cloak she wore billowing behind her like the night sky.

“I’m intrigued by this rendezvous, honestly. It’s been years. I’d inquire as to how you’re doing, but I’d wager to guess you’re in some kind of trouble.” Severus found himself marveling at the power she emitted. She’d grown into quite the formidable witch. Her presence was demanding and, if he was honest, unnerving. Was she angry? There was a strong emotion running beneath the surface. He cleared his throat and wondered to himself if his breath still smelled of the cigarette he’d indulged in before coming down to meet her.

“I’ve a favor to ask, Professor Snape, and you’re the only wizard I trust to meet my expectations.”

His brows rose at her demand, and he let out a knowing sigh. “What’s it, Granger?” 

“Defense.”

“Against the Dark Arts?” he spat bitterly. He’d held the position for the last five years, and he’d been qualified for the position for the last decade at least.

“No, sir, though I’m sure you’re excellent at it.”

He took pause. A compliment? Did she not know he was the DA Professor? He brushed it aside and shifted his weight to stand straight. “What kind of defense?” 

“Against physical attacks.”

“Self-defense?” he sighed. He’d had to learn plenty of self defense as a double agent. He’d find himself in precarious situations that resulted in brawls on both sides and needed to disarm or incapacitate his attacker without doing permanent damage on a few occasions. Usually, he just used magic. He didn’t want to think of the defense skills he learned as a child when he’d try to defend himself against his father or school bullies, but those were typically physical in nature.

“Yes,” she breathed, eyes brightening. 

“Woman, as a teenager you were using magic to duel full grown wizards. Your request seems quite… unnecessary.” He smirked. “I know for a fact you’re good with flames. Is it simply your thirst for knowledge, or are you…” He didn’t want to pry, but he suddenly felt protective. “Are you in some danger?”

 Her eyes locked onto his, and without a doubt, without even needing to invade her mind, he knew. She feared something, or someone. His tone softened, no longer toying with her. “Hermione, what’s happened?”

She was very aware of his use of her given name, and it quite unexpectedly warmed her deeply. His inflection switching from joking to serious concern was surprising; she smiled softly in response. “Sir, I’m not here to bother you with the details. I just want to know if you’re up for the job or know of someone else who is, in the case that you aren’t. Oh, and please, I don’t want anyone to know this training is taking place, assuming that you agree to teach me. It must be kept secret.” Her eyes held so much emotion; Severus looked away, overwhelmed. 

“Okay. I’ll do it. When do you wish to begin?”

“Immediately, or as soon as your schedule allows it.”

“Let’s go, then. I know a place.” He reached out, and her hand met his as he Disapparated them to the sparsely furnished living room of his summer home.

“Let us begin, Miss Granger.” He smirked as he pulled his long hair into a tie at the base of his neck.

After two hours of instruction and showing her different hold and punching techniques, Severus paused. She was soaking up the information quickly, and she wasn’t bothered by his occasional verbal jab or insult. She was attentive and quiet. So unlike the Hermione he knew before. He asked if she’d needed a break before they began dueling, but she shook her head and told him that if he needed a rest she would gladly wait for him, but that she was ready to spar. So they did.

He began tossing jinxes and destructive spells to warm her up; she shielded them and responded with her own jinxes, furrowing her brow deeply. She disarmed him, as they’d discussed, and he wandlessly disarmed her. They circled one another, sweating and staring intensely. She took the first jab with her fist and landed it on his shoulder. He deflected her second punch and grabbed her wrist, to which she responded with a kick to the shin and a stomp on his toe. They went back and forth for several minutes until he wrapped his leg around her knee and, wrist still in hand, managed to set her down gently on the floor as she attempted to right herself and escape his grasp.

She lay there heaving breaths, sweat trickling down her face into her mess of locks. “Thank you, sir,” she whispered.

“Call me Severus, Hermione, we are beyond formalities at this point.” He rubbed his jaw where she’d landed a solid punch.

She closed her eyes, hands clasped across her middle. “Severus, then,” she sighed.

He sat down silently beside her, stretching his legs across the floor. “So, care to tell me what’s really going on?” He summoned hand towels and glasses of water and began dabbing his face and neck dry with the towel. He levitated the other two just above Hermione’s chest waiting for her to open her eyes and take them. 

“Not really,” she replied. Her chest rose and fell more slowly now, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she was falling asleep. She peeked up at him through one eye, a smirk falling across her face. _She is toying with me_ , he realized.

“Ah.” He nodded, sipping some water. 

“You could look into my mind, I guess. That way I wouldn’t actually have to tell you anything, but you’d understand.” 

His eyes widened, and the water in his mouth was nearly ejected across the room. “I’m sorry?”

She opened her eyes, took the water and towel and set them aside. “Yes, you’re the most powerful Legilimens there is, aren’t you?” He felt an unusual tingling sensation in his cheeks; a blush? “Read my mind.”

“Hermione, you don’t have to, I was just—” She cut him off by grabbing the hem of her shirt and the waist of her jeans, pulling one up and the other down to reveal several large, green bruises. He stared at the sickly skin, and she covered it back up, sat up, pulled her hair to the side, and revealed another bruise on the back of her neck that traveled under her shirt toward her shoulder.

“There are a few more that I’m not privy to show you due to the intimacy of their locations.” Her face was without a hint of emotion. She was working hard at controlling her feelings, and he could tell.

 Her eyes met his, and she gave him a sorrowful smile, inviting him into her memories once more. “Be quick.”

 

* * *

 

After walking Hermione home, Severus paced his rooms back at Hogwarts, shaking with rage. He’d entered her mind and seen such atrocity that he could barely contain himself. She’d been brutally attacked by two squibs, likely from an organized gang. Things went from bad to worse when they attempted to sexually assault her, but she managed to find her wand on the ground and send a blast at the nearest attacker. They fled. It seems the celebrity, the fetish, of being one of the Golden Trio left her open to much more harassment than her male comrades. 

He’d tried to remove emotion from his face as he withdrew from her mind. He didn’t want to harm her pride, what little she had left, with a look of pity. She didn’t want it to be common knowledge that she was the target of such an attack for fear that media would either twist it out of proportion and use it to fuel a civil war, or that other riffraff would see her as a target for initiations.

After he’d withdrawn from her mind, she sat on the floor in front of him and silently let tears roll off her face. She’d wanted to tell someone she knew, but she didn’t want someone to jump to pity and try to protect her, she wanted someone to help her protect herself. It had happened less than a week ago. He’d offered her some potions to help her sleep and heal the bruises, which she thankfully accepted. He quizzed her on wards and protective spells, and she assured him that she knew she was safe at home, but he worried nonetheless. She allowed him to escort her home for his own peace of mind - he’d insisted. At her doorstep, he surprised both of them by pulling her into a gentle hug. 

She wished him goodnight and slid inside. He felt the magic of her wards trickle into place and sighed as he turned on his heel and retreated. She was such a bloody strong witch.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed quickly, and Severus spent many nights sparring with Hermione at his home. She was growing stronger each match. A few times she pinned him to the ground, catching him completely off guard. He very much enjoyed her verbal sparring as well. He felt compassion toward her, knowing from experience that it was difficult to carry secret fears.

During the third week, Severus felt a strange shift in their interactions. She went from being quite meek and reserved in her sparring, to being flamboyant and explosive. During a hand-to-hand match, she managed to pin him against the wall and wordlessly summon her wand before he could blink. All at once, they both realized that their bodies were very intimately placed against one another. Severus found himself short of breath. Hermione smirked and pressed her butterfly filled abdomen into him just slightly before winking and flicking her wand. Sparks flew out and tickled his nose and cheeks as she released him, winning the round. He smirked and cocked a brow as she retreated. “You’re getting much… braver, Hermione.”

She flung her brown curls over one shoulder and shot him a sly look. “I know. Your lessons are quite thorough.” 

“I do pride myself in being an excellent teacher.” 

“I just don’t remember you being so…”

“So?” His breath froze inside his lungs. What the bloody hell was she about to say?

“Sensual.” She beamed. She actually fucking lit up like Lumos on a wand tip, and he couldn’t help himself. He took three long strides, gliding directly at her and dug his fingers into her hair before he could think not to. He felt her arms twined around his back and her chest rising and falling. He simply stood, staring down at her, holding her up against him and inhaling the sandalwood and vanilla scent of her like smoke from a cigarette. He ran his cheek against hers, breathing out through his nose.

Hermione felt his breath whisper across her cheek, down her neck, and to the collar of her shirt. Suddenly she wished badly she wasn’t wearing one. She was stunned at first, by the contact, but melted into him feeling safe and strangely calm in his embrace. She was his prey, enraptured by this predator. Hoping he would devour her thoroughly. Another great thing about this man holding her was that she could trust his affections had nothing to do with her being a war hero. She’d become something of a fetish, apparently. War heroes are in high demand these days. She rubbed her face into the front of Severus’ black shirt, impulsively, before jerking away and blushing.

His hands rested on her waist to keep her from moving out of his arms. His eyes sparkled like black diamonds, and he grinned slyly. He purred down at her, “That’s a nice color.”

 

* * *

 

Severus found himself becoming both incredibly comfortable and on edge in Hermione’s presence. Since she’d not felt the need to completely control conversation by trying to impress him with scholastic knowledge, he was able to see the witch behind the proud intellect. She was quite the witch, to be sure. She was, obviously, attractive in her own kind of wild-haired way. She reminded him of a storm: a powerful force of energy, storing up knowledge like rain, ready to unleash her gale force of magic the next time she was provoked. He’d stopped taking it easy on her and was actually trying to defend himself against her unbridled, powerful magic and physical assaults. There were times he’d caught her off guard and tripped her up or blocked her blows, but she was steadily becoming a more challenging opponent.

Her sexuallity unnerved him, though. She was definitely a full grown witch now,  purposefully flirting and tempting him with her prowess. Severus enjoyed it very much.

One night while they were dueling, Severus blocked a blow then slammed his body against hers while whispering a curse under his breath. Her body went stiff, arms at her side, but before the magic found its way to her feet, she side stepped and caused him to fall. He reached out and tripped her on his way down, causing her to fall atop him unable to catch herself due to the Body Binding Curse he’d ensnared her in. There were surprised exclamations, and Severus’ surprise at her clever side step manifested itself in a deep laugh that rumbled from his abdomen. Hermione grinned at the feel of his laughter shaking her whole body.

“Excellent thinking, Hermione.” His baritone voice riddled with laughter rolled off his tongue, “Surprise is quite effective in combat, and it’s a true accomplishment to catch a spy off guard...”

 Hermione bit her lip proudly. “Thanks, I wasn’t quite ready to give up that fight.” He released the Body-Bind on her, exhaling as she slumped onto his firm body. They stretched out on the floor in a heap: one of Hermione’s legs was thrown over Severus’, and her upper body rested completely atop him. She put her hands on the floor to hold herself above him.  

“My arse will be nicely bruised, thanks,” he whispered. He looked up at her, fringes of hair had escaped her bun and were hanging down, tickling his cheeks.

Something magnetic came over him, and he reached his hand up and tucked a strand back behind her ear. In an instant, he took in all of her; from the tip of her hairline where the tiny new curls were sticking to her glistening forehead, her smoky topaz eyes which were focused on his lips, and her adorably round nose that emerged from her face just above her dusky pink lips. He saw all of this in matter of seconds before he propped up from the floor on his elbows and pulled his face up to pause only a breath away from hers. Her eyes began to close, and he took the invitation, brushing his lips just against hers. Their kiss intensified, and suddenly, her hands were grasping the front of his shirt. He slid his tongue across her lips and was granted access into her perfect mouth. She sighed against his lips, and when their kiss was broken, she held her face close to his.

“I should go,” Hermione whispered huskily. “You have classes to teach tomorrow.” She rolled off him, and he ached with the loss of her.

“Goodnight, Hermione,” he drawled as she rushed out of the house, summoning her cloak and trying to hide the beautiful blush that crept up her neck. But he saw it. He definitely saw it.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since their last meeting and contact had been minimal. Hermione had been busy and Severus was loaded down with marking assignments late into the night, oh joy.

 A silver otter slipped into his office.

“Severus, come to my house as soon as possible, please. I need you.”

Concerned she was in some sort of danger, he stood and took leave immediately. Within ten minutes he found himself winded and on her doorstep, knocking lightly.

Hermione cracked the door open, reached out and grabbed Severus by the front of his robes and pulled him into her house. She slammed the door and pushed him against it roughly before rolling up onto her tiptoes and kissing him breathless. When she finally released him, his eyes shot open. “Hermione, what’s going—”

But his words were silenced by her tongue meeting his, her lips encasing his own. He froze for a few seconds, but when he felt her hands reach up to cup his face he lost his resolve. He was all hands and lips and reaching for any piece of her he could touch. One hand found the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, the other found her back just above her jeans, pressing her against him. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling his face down to hers.

She pulled at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck and part of his shoulder, before moving her mouth to trail kisses across his cheek to the base of his ear, down his neck to his scars. He inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. His hands found her face and pulled her so he could look down into her eyes. 

“Hermione. What are you doing? I thought something was amiss.”

Her eyes narrowed into clever slits of topaz. “The only thing _I_ miss is _you._ ”

Severus released a genuinely happy laugh. He felt the bloody thing building deep inside him and it just escaped.

Hermione pulled his smiling lips down near her shoulder so she could whisper into his ear, “I thought about asking you to break in so I could defend myself against you, but this way turned out so much better…” She ran her teeth against the shell of his ear and a shiver shot down his body straight to the head of his growing cock.

After about an hour of handsy snogging, Severus regretfully took his leave. He had classes to teach the next day, and knew that he needed to _take care_ of something before going to bed or he would never sleep. He gave Hermione a soft kiss goodbye, thanked her for calling on him, and turned on his heel, disappearing into the night. He felt lighter than he had in… ever.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, when Hermione entered Severus’ house for defense practice, he felt the tension and anticipation between them building. Within the first few moments of their sparring, Severus triumphantly pinned Hermione to the floor, hands above her head, chest heaving, she ground her hips very suggestively against his groin.

He growled down at her and dropped his head, his forehead resting against hers. When he opened his eyes, he saw her unspoken plea. He raised a quizzical brow and removed himself from her. If she wanted _that_ he was going to be sure she worked hard for it. They sparred two more hours before Severus finally set free his long caged desire.

He slammed her against the wall and dove into the crease of her neck to inhale the delicious scent of her while placing kisses along her collarbone. She let out a heavy sigh and felt the lead weight of desire settle into the cradle of her pelvic bone. She gasped as his mouth found its way down her sternum to the deepest vee of her shirt. He paused and breathed heavily against her skin, adjusting his grip on her arms to pin her wrists against the wall near her hips. His breath caused goosebumps to erupt across the expanse of her shoulders, and electricity shot down to her toes. 

“Severus,” she pleaded, “I need—.”

 He cut her off by slamming his growing erection against her pelvis and lifting her beneath the arms so her weight rested between his groin and the wall. Her legs encased his arse, heels digging into his upper thighs for support.

“There are far too many layers separating us, I’m afraid.” He smirked and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

 He wrapped his hands under her round, soft bum and pulled her away from the wall, carrying her down the hall to his hardly furnished bedroom. He set her on her feet, and as soon as they touched the ground, she began stripping her clothes off. He stopped her with a firm hand and purred, “Allow me.”

He pulled her shirt over her head, causing her hair to slip completely from the mess of a bun it had been wrapped in, and he marveled at her breasts cradled in a black bra edged with lace. Her pale skin peeked at him from behind the thin fabric, tempting his lips with goosebumps leading down to the prize peak of her nipples. He would get to that… First, he pulled her jeans down over her curvy hips and knelt before her. Her head rolled back as he began to worship the fluff of her tummy just above her pantyline with soft kisses and licks. She buried her hands in his hair and scratched at his scalp in desperation. She wanted so badly for him to stop teasing and to take all of her, but she also wanted his ministrations to go on forever. She’d never felt so torn. Things only worsened, or improved, for Hermione as he moved down to kiss the outline of her panties on each of her thighs. Breathing deeply at her center caused him an uncontrollable smirk; she was enjoying this thoroughly. His erection was pressing painfully against the front of his trousers. He stood, and she removed his shirt for him, trailing kisses down his front as she freed each button from its miserable prison. She made for the button of his trousers, but he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to face him. He was not ready to relinquish control just yet. He wanted to be sure that once his aching member was freed she was ready for… impact.

There was a brief moment of deciding between moving her to the dresser or the bed. He decided both. He strode to the dresser, removed her black panties, and planted her bare arse on the cool, hard wood. His hand found her collarbones and pressed her against the mirror mounted on the dresser. He caught sight of his reflection and was quite impressed with how cool and calm he appeared, for inside he was absolutely crumbling beneath the anticipation, childlike in his excitement for what would happen next. He knelt again and used two fingers on the same hand to peel the crease of her vulva open and with the other finger he found her bulging clitoris. He massaged it gently, listening for her sharp intake of breath and deep sighs of pleasure. Heat and moisture built within her walls and dripped toward his desperate hands. 

Hermione let her head roll back against her shoulders and leaned against the mirror to watch Severus tease her womanhood… She longed desperately for him to be buried deep inside her. Her heart jumped into her throat, and she nearly choked when the heat of his mouth covered her swollen sex. His tongue flicking against ther velvety wet clit. Her back arched involuntarily and Severus inhaled the musky sweet scent of her. Just a little longer and she would be ready. He began to suck her into his mouth and Hermione cried out, “Sev—” She couldn’t even finish his name because the syllables were lost in a grumble of pleasure. He grinned proudly as her  climax receded and her muscles relaxed once more.

She looked up at him with a worshipful gaze as he slid one arm under both her knees and the other behind her shoulders to carry her to the bed. She rolled onto her back, head toward Severus, with her hair hanging over the edge of the bed. She wanted so badly to taste him. She reached above her head and began unbuttoning his trousers. Finally. She set his throbbing cock free, and he breathed deeply. He stepped out of his pants and allowed her to stroke his cock and balls affectionately before she began to breathe teasingly over his cock. She grasped the shaft of him and began working back and forth with her hand while rolling her tongue in mysterious motions around and across the head of his penis. He groaned in delight as her tongue expertly latched onto him as she sucked deeply.

“Hermione…” His smooth voice was drunk with desire.

“Hmm?” The vibrations from her voicebox nearly broke him.

He pulled out of her mouth and motioned for her to get on her hands and knees on the bed. She faced away from him, and he grabbed a handful of her arse just because he could. She smiled and wiggled a bit beneath his touch. 

He joined her on the bed and lined himself up with her entrance, testing the resistance a bit only to find she was beyond ready for him to enter her glistening hole. He smiled in anticipation, teasing her with the tip of his cock. He heard her growl in frustration and felt her begin to back against him. He slid into her tight sex with a deep groan. His hips began slamming against her arse relentlessly. Hermione’s breasts bounced against her arms and chest with each stroke of his cock. She felt herself throbbing around him, and she was nearing another climax when suddenly he stopped.

“Wha--” He shoved himself into her fully and kept pushing so that she was forced to spread flat on her belly, legs together between his legs, his cock firmly planted inside her pulsing, wet core. He lay fully atop her, buried in her to the hilt. He grasped her hair in one hand and reached with the other hand to entwine his fingers with hers. He began fucking her in earnest, her body slamming into the mattress with each stroke. He trailed kisses and hot breath along her shoulder and neck causing her to cry out in intense pleasure. She felt her building release return as he quickened the pace and bit along her ear and neck.

“Severus, don’t stop, please. I’m. So…” An animal sound escaped her mouth as she came, showering Severus’ cock with sex juices. He felt himself climbing, aching to follow her off the precipice of pleasure. She turned her head and buried her face into his neck, sucking on whatever skin she could get her mouth on. His grunts and moans of pleasure vibrated against her back, and, much to her surprise, she came one last time just seconds before Severus felt himself shatter into innumerable fragments. He screamed his climax and thrust into her, punctuating their orgasms with his movements.

They lay entwined in his bed, covered in sex and smelling of pleasure. Total silence fell comfortably over them for a while before Hermione looked over at him with a mischievous wink. “Sir, I require your assistance…”

He looked at her with a smirk. “Seems I’ve heard that… somewhere before…”

“Oh, you have, but this time I require your assistance... _in the shower_ …”

 Severus cocked a brow and suppressed a smile. “Oh… It will be _my_ pleasure.”


End file.
